ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shyra Clegane
Shyra Clegane is the only daughter of Ser Reginald Clegane. She has inherited the strength of her Clegane heritage, and though she is tall for a woman, she does not tower over men. Appearance A dark brunette who keeps part of her hair up in messy braids. Shrya is a tall girl standing at nearly six foot in height, she generally sees eye to eye with most men. She has an athletic build with a tone muscle structure. Shyra has a thin rope scar around her throat from an incident in the Reach. History Two years back, Shyra was nearly hung for crimes she allegedly committed in the town of Nunny in the Reach. She had “supposedly” attacked two Osgrey men, killing one and blinding the other. She ran the one man through with her sword and smashed the other soldier in the face with a lantern that left him permanently damaged. Drug from the tavern, without a proper trial they strung her to the nearest Oak tree and hung her by the neck. The smallfolk said she laughed maniacally at the men until she passed out from lack of breath. It was her good fortune and favor of the gods that her bastard brother had been with her that day, Modred Hill. Mord is a freakishly tall man, he carries a sword taller than most smallfolk and used it to cleave the rope and then the soldiers in half one after the other. A few smacks to the face and Shyra was awake, she clutched at her throat and felt the rope burn that would later leave a scar. She spat on the severed soldiers who tried to steal her life and took one of their swords. She’s carried it ever since then. All this is only a moment in the life of near death experiences and trouble she should have avoided but rather sought out for the sheer joy of it all. She is the youngest of all her father’s children both bastard and legit. Her brothers were tall behemoths and though she wasn’t a short thing, she couldn’t compete with them and it wasn’t long before she was finding anything she possibly could to defend herself from the brother brutes. She would eventually settle on the sword as it was the most common weapon she could get her hands on, she didn’t really have any affection for it in particular, just that it was sharp and made others bleed. One of the things she has always loved doing was keeping hounds, call it a family trait but the girl has always had one or two dogs by her side. She keeps them mean and violent, though her beasts are terrified of her or at least the strong boot she would quickly deliver if they misbehave with her. Her ankles and calves have more than a few scars from canine bites over the years. Currently her dogs are Ally and Marty named after the Princess of Dorne, in an obvious mocking tone. She thinks it’s terribly clever of her. The beasts are vicious hounds that should more than likely never see the light of day, but she lets them out to terrorize quite often. One year ago her brother died after being thrown from his horse and landing on his neck. The event shook the Clegane house, as the heir passed away unceremoniously and in his prime. It left a void that has gone unanswered still. The lot of them don’t speak on it, they just let it go to worry on the matter another time. Timeline 349 AC: Shyra Clegane is born at Clegane’s Keep. 357 AC: Shyra begins “training” with weapons, anything she can get her hands on. Usually swords. 358 AC: Studies become more sporadic, more focused on weapons. Illiteracy begins 368 AC: While visiting the Reach Shyra is nearly killed, she will now carry a scar from the event. 369 AC: The Heir to House Clegane tragically dies after being thrown from his horse. Recent Events 370 AC. Shyra Clegane, along with her half-brother and a small band of companions found their way to the reach again. This time in the town of Tumbleton, happenstance would have them overhearing smallfolk discussing the location of a long lost relic. Shyra being unable to pass up an adventure and a good story found some time to seek out the lost item. Searching along the river yielded very little results. Shyra found herself wet and muddy, but no further to the sword than she had hoped. She spotted a rowdy group of soldiers and cleverly found her way into their camp. She managed to get all the way to the captain of the guard and saw the Valyrian Steel Sword VigilanceVigilance Valyrian Steel on his hip. She challenged the man for the sword and as soon as he accepted the challenge, she struck him down. References Category:Westerlander Category:House Clegane